Not Letting Go
by adalantee
Summary: Daryl goes after the one person he cant live without. (Spoilers season 4)
1. Chapter 1

Daryl stomped into the prison, down the stairs into their cell block, dropping his bag on the table. He didn't say anything as he pulled out the list, followed by the collection of equipment Hershel had asked for. He laid it all out for Maggie and Beth to go through as Rick walked up behind him.

"How did it go?" The sheriff asked in a low voice.

"Few hiccups, but we got it done." Daryl said as he nodded at Maggie, who gave him a grateful smile. "How they all doin' here?" He asked as he turned to look at the other man. He frowned as he noticed the jittery, uncomfortable air that Rick was giving off.

Rick motioned his head, getting Daryl to follow him outside into the deserted courtyard. They didn't stop until they were down by the fence and out of earshot of the prison and its inhabitants. Daryl watched, concerned as the other man started to pace.

"Hershel went in, trying to help bring down the fevers. He thought he could help and now he's stuck down there." Rick started.

"Hershel will be fine, man. Take more than a fever to bring down that old coot." Daryl replied, trying to make light of the situation, hoping to calm Rick. "And he can direct Maggie through the window what she needs ta do on this side."

"That's not the only issue." Rick said as he stopped in front of Daryl.

"What is it man?" He asked, getting mad.

"It's Carol..." Rick started, getting cut off by the profanities Daryl said louder than he meant to.

"Carol's in there?" Daryl's hands went to his hips, his eyes glaring at the other man, pissed off. "What the hell did ya let her go in there for?"

"She's not in there Daryl...she's gone." Rick said, straightforward and without checking his words.

"What...what da ya mean 'Gone'?" Daryl said, his voice low.

"She's not dead." Rick said quickly, putting his hands on the defensive hunter's shoulders. "She left. She and I went on a run for food and medication to a nearby neighbourhood and when we left, she went her own way."

"What the hell? She'd never leave here, she cares too much about...hell everyone!" Daryl yelled. It was now his turn to pace, pushing Rick's hands away as he got mad. "Those girls, she loves them as much as she did her own..." The thought of Sophia made him even more confused. "She'd never desert them."

"I didn't give her a choice." Rick said softly.

"Ya kicked her out?" The hunter asked, shocked at the words he heard.

"Yeah, I did." The sheriff stated. "I had a reason."

"I don't give a shit for ya reason." Daryl yelled. "Ya stepped down, remember? Ya told me ya didn't want to be our leader anymore, ya remember that? Ya gave me that responsibility. So what the hell are ya doing kicking anyone out of here?"

"You don't know what she did..." Rick started, before something in the other mans eyes stopped him. "You did know."

"Yeah, I knew." Daryl said, glaring at his friend. "And I stand by her actions, just as I stood by yours all the times ya said it was all for the good of the group."

"You really think killing off two members of the group that hadn't even died was the right action?" Rick demanded.

"Given how sick they were and how long it took for Patrick to die from the illness, there's no way they would have survived. We would never have gotten the meds ta them in time. They would have turned and we would have again had walkers inside the walls. Didn't turn out so well the last time, remember that?"

Rick watched as the hunter spoke more than he had ever recalled hearing from the usually quiet man.

"Yeah, Carol shouldn't have made that decision alone, I'll give ya that. But ya really think anyone on ya "council" has the balls ta do what that woman did? I sure don't. She did what she thought was best ta protect everyone. And that includes your kids. Would have been a different story if they had coughed on Carl or Judith, wouldn't it? Carol didn't make a decision and get someone else ta do the dirty work, like the 'Council' would have, she did it herself. And..." Daryl stopped and looked at the ground. "And I'm proud of her."

Rick looked at Daryl, listening to the speech, knowing the other man was right.

"Your right, I stepped back. It's your leadership; I had no right to say anything to Carol. But what happens when Tyreese finds out? And the others? No one will trust someone that they think is a danger to the others."

"Well it's a good thing there's only three of us that know, isn't it?" Daryl said, his voice low and dangerous. "I backed ya at every turn, man. All I'm asking is for the same deal."

Rick nodded, knowing he owed the other man at least that much, given everything the hunter had done for him.

"No one will know. But how do we explain Carol's absence?" The sheriff asked as they started back towards the gates, before he realised the hunter was headed to his bike, not the doorway.

"Tell them she was going ta one of the housing estates ta looks for more meds, and that ya came back alone ta give the meds ta Hershel that ya got. No one has asked where she was?"

"No, I think they just assumed she went down to check on the girls through the visitation window." Rick assured him.

"Good, don't give nothin' away. I'll find her and bring her back." Daryl tightened his bow over his shoulder as he straddled the bike.

"Daryl...if you find her..."

"When! When I find her!" The hunter stated forcefully. He didn't say out loud that he wouldn't return without her, but both of them knew it was true. He wasn't yet ready to admit she was the whole reason he stayed.

"...when you find her, tell her I'm sorry." Rick said. "Good luck. She was last heading south to the main highway."

Daryl nodded before starting up the bike. He waited for Rick to open the gates before he took off down the path out of the prison. As soon as he hit the paved road he put his foot to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol cursed loudly as she tried to change the tire of the newly acquired car, looking nervously up and down the road to make sure she was alone, the movements in the trees making her nervous and jumpy as she hurried to try and take the tire off. The tire iron slipped on the nut that seemed welded on causing Carol to start begging in frustration.

"Come on, please! Don't be a bitch now." She moaned as she tried again to get it off. She was worried about being alone and out of the car as the sun was setting. She wasn't as far away from the prison as she had expected to get, the car being more trouble to keep running than it had been to steal it. She had hoped to find refuge in an abandoned house in the hilled area towards the city.

A groan behind her caused her to turn fast, landing on her backside as she drew her gun on the walker moving across the road towards her. The grotesque figure had its arms out as it shuffled as quickly as it could closer to her, its eyes wide as it looked at her like a thanksgiving feast.

Carol fired the gun in her hands, the bullet slicing through the walkers head throwing it backwards into a heap on the road.

The sound of the weapon rung through the area, bringing much more attention than she wanted. Walkers moved out of the forest towards her, half a dozen of them practically running for her.

Carol jumped to her feet, moving quickly around the vehicle, grabbing her backpack from the front seat. Walkers appeared in the tree line on each side of the road, blocking her from being able to disappear into the wilderness. She backed up, turning to run down the middle of the road, away from the slower moving creatures. She didn't even know which direction she was running, just that she was eager to get away.

She ran as far as she could, her lungs aching against her ribs as her breaths became deeper. She couldn't get away from the enemy that was closing in around her, more and more walkers coming out of the trees. She raised her gun, firing as she moved, hitting her mark nearly every time until she ran out of bullets.

She could hear the dull roar of an engine behind her, but she didn't stop to see what was coming behind her, knowing it would give the walkers the chance to close in around her.

"Carol!" Daryl's voice yelled at her as he stopped the bike beside her, gripping her arm and practically dragging her onto the bike behind him.

Carol could barely believe he was there, saving her as he had done so many times before. She wrapped her arms securely around his waist as he floored the bike, taking off past the walkers that turned and ambled along the road behind them.

"God damn it you stupid woman, what the hell were you doin?" Daryl yelled back at her over the engine.

She didn't answer him, instead burying her face in the back of his jacket, her arms tightening around him. Tears sprung to her eyes as she realised she was safe again, thanks to him.

They rode for what seemed like hours, the cold air whipping around them as the sun began to set. Carol was close to falling asleep against the warmth of the hunters back. Daryl pulled the bike up at a double story, deserted building. It was dark and quiet, but both knew that meant nothing.

Carol stepped off the bike, looking around silently as Daryl hopped off and moved towards the building, his bow raised and armed. They moved to the front door of the house, pushing it slowly open to peer into the quiet darkness.

Daryl moved forward, careful to check each of the downstairs rooms, clearing each thoroughly before he moved up the stairs. He found one loan walker in one of the upstairs bedrooms, taking it out with a silent arrow to the head.

"It's clear." He said, none too loudly as he found Carol in one of the other rooms, sitting on the end of the bed. He shut the door, barricading it with the chest of draws just to be on the safe side. He put his bow on top of it, the weapon close by in case of an emergency.

"How did you find me?" Carol asked, not liking the silence that closed in around them.

"Rick told me the direction ya was headin. Once I found the car I knew ya couldn't be too far off." Daryl said as he paced the floor in front of the bed.

"I figured he would have told you the opposite direction." Carol gave a nervous laugh. "Why did you come?"

"Why the hell do ya think I came?" Daryl demanded angrily. "Ya should'a come back."

"Daryl, I..." Carol started before he cut her off.

"I know why Rick told ya ta go, and I don't give a shit."

Carol looked up at him. "But others will Daryl. Just like Rick did." She tried to reason.

"Any ya just figured you'd high tail it on ya own? Ya know how stupid that is? What if I hadn't come after ya, huh? You'd be dead by now!" Daryl yelled.

"I can take care of myself. I'll be fine alone." Carol said as she stood up.

"Bullshit." The hunter said as he stopped pacing in front of her, their bodies close together. He didn't give her a chance to say anything before Daryl wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his muscled body as his lips covered hers, kissing her possessively.

Carol gasped against his lips as her hands moved automatically to his shoulders. She closed her eyes as he spun her around, moving until her back hit the wall. Daryl's thigh moved between her's as he moved his hands to her hips. His lips left hers when the need to breath became a must.

"Daryl..." Carol moaned, even as her hands moved around his neck, one hand sliding into his hair.

"I'm not letting ya go." Was all he said as he kissed her again. He kiss was demanding and passionate. She was surprised to hear the words from him. She kissed him back, parting her lips under his, giving him full control over her.

Daryl's hands moved up inside her shirt, his rough fingers moving over her soft skin as he moved her shirt up. He pulled back and pulled the shirt over her head, looking at her pale breasts at the top of her plain black bra. Carol moved her hands to the top of his makeshift vest, tugging it open to run her hands over his chiselled, muscular chest.

He moved his hand to her breast, squeezing them as he moved his lips to her neck, biting gently at her skin. His other hand moved around her back, unhooking the bra. Carol let the straps slide down her arms before pulling it off and tossing it aside, her breasts against his bare chest as he them away from the wall.

Carol ended up on her back on the bed, the hunter standing above her, staring at her exposed body. She moved her arms to cover her breasts before he caught her hands, pushing them back against the bed as he moved to cover her body with his own, his lips seeking out hers. Her body shivered as she arched up against his. His lips moved down her body, his tongue running over her breasts. She gasped as his lips tugged one of her nipples, then the other.

She moaned against him as his hands found their way to the buttons of her tight jeans, undoing them. She kicked off her boots as Daryl pulled back, gripping the hem of her pants, tugging them down her legs, the panties with them, leaving her naked before him.

"Fuck woman." He said as he looked down at her, her chest rising and falling with each breath. He quickly tossed off the open shirt, kicking off his own boots. He undid his own jeans, shrugging them off before he moved to cover her body again.

Carol ran her hands down his back as she moved her legs to let him settle between them. She moaned as she felt him against her. She had only ever been with her abusive husband, and he had never wanted her as much as the man above her did. She leaned up, kissing him eagerly, feeling his hand gripping her hair as he deepened the kiss.

Daryl positioned himself at her tight entrance, pushing in deep inside her. Carol cried out and arched up as he moved in her, her body gripping him tight as her hands gripped his hips.

He held still, letting her adjust to having him inside her, waiting until he felt her moving under her.

"Move, Daryl." She begged, causing him to smile as he kissed her.

He groaned as he moved, sliding out, only to move back in fast and eager. She ran her hands up his back as he moved, sliding in and out of her body as he held her tight against him.

Carol wrapper her thighs around his hips as he made love to her, both desperate for the other as they moved as one, their desires building quickly.

She ran her hands through his hair as she whimpered at each thrust, her lips under his, her sounds vibrating against his lips. Daryl knew that neither of them would last long.

Her body clenched around his as her orgasm exploded within her, making her cry out at the pleasure. He thrust a few more times into her shaking body before he came within her, his own moans against her neck as he collapsed against her.

Daryl rolled onto his back, pulling her with him to lie against his chest as he drew the blanket over her back, his arms tight around her as she snuggled against him.

Carol was already drifting off to sleep when she felt his lips on her hair and wondered if she was already dreaming at the words he whispered.

"It's not Home without ya, I not letting ya go."


End file.
